Rukia Kuchiki (Achrones/Darknesslover5000)
Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on Rukia Kuchiki, and thus, will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is 5th Seat of the 13th Division. Rukia is the younger sister of Hisana Kuchiki, and the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, as well as a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Short and petite, Rukia is one of the shortest characters in Bleach. She has pale skin, violet-colored eyes, and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes. Byakuya has said to Rukia that she strongly resembles Hisana Kuchiki. Personality Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty even as an adopted member of the nobility: she is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles even from her friends. She is clueless about the ways of the modern living world. She is initially unable to figure out how to drink from a simple juice box, and learns to speak modern Japanese through the manga she reads. She always has trouble finding clothes that fit her, especially when inhabiting a Gigai in the Human World,leading to her stealing clothes from Ichigo's sister, Yuzu. She likes to climb to high places. Rukia also likes everything that is rabbit-themed or resembles a rabbit, and her drawings are typically rabbit-like. Rukia's favorite foods are cucumber, eggs, and rice dumplings.. Rukia instantly takes a liking to rabbit-like plushie form of Kurōdo, who resembles a Rabbit. Her attitude towards Ichigo varies: at times she is a bickering adversary, and at other times, she worries about him and dispatches advice like a wise old sage. Despite their quarrels, the two have a deep understanding of each other, often being the only ones able to talk each other out of a funk. Rukia is an accomplished actress, being able to act her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers or managing to get a room at Ichigo's house. Ichigo is the only one to always pick up on it and accuse her of pretending. History Rukia and her older sister, Hisana, were brought together to 78th District of Rukongai after they died in the Human World. Hisana abandoned Rukia when she was still a baby since she could not continue to support both herself and Rukia. Rukia grew up on her own until she met Renji Abarai and other children her age. They worked together to steal food in order to survive and became a makeshift family. During this time, Rukia and Renji showed signs of having spiritual power. While they initially opted against becoming Shinigami, the death of all their friends prompted Rukia to suggest joining the Shinigami Academy for a better life. At the Shinigami Academy, Renji was admitted into the top class and Rukia into the second ranked one. Renji and Rukia started growing further apart as Renji got further ahead in his training. The emotional distance continued until Rukia was asked to join the Kuchiki family. Renji expressed happiness for Rukia's opportunity but both did not admit that they disagreed with the arrangement since they would likely never see each other again. Rukia reluctantly joined the family and was immediately inducted into the 13th Division without having to graduate or take a squad entrance exam. Unknown to Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki had adopted her in order to fulfill the last wish of Hisana, whom he had once taken as his wife. In the 13th Division, Rukia was not given a seat position, due to Byakuya Kuchiki's influence, since he did not want her sent on dangerous missions. She became friends with the division lieutenant, Kaien Shiba, who trained and mentored her. Their first training location was Mount Koifushi of Hokutan, the 3rd district of West Rukongai Rukia greatly admired Kaien's wife, 3rd Seat Miyako Shiba. When Miyako was killed by a Hollow, Rukia, Kaien, and the division's captain Jūshirō Ukitake hunted the Hollow down. Kaien faced the Hollow alone but its special ability destroyed his Zanpakutō. Rukia attempted to draw her sword and help but was stopped by Ukitake. He told her that Kaien's fight was one of honor rather than a fight for his life. If Rukia were to help, Kaien would be saved but his honor would be forever damaged. Meanwhile, the Hollow entered Kaien and possessed him. Ukitake faced the Hollow but his illness allowed the Hollow the opportunity to attack Rukia. Kaien momentarily regained control and thrust himself through Rukia's Zanpakutō. He thanked Rukia and Ukitake for letting him fight for his honor and died in Rukia's arms. Rukia brought the corpse to the Shiba family but was afraid to apologize since she felt guilty about her role in Kaien's death. Synopsis Bleach: Ketsurui ]] In Bleach: Ketsurui: Tragedy of Dawn, Rukia made her first appearance in the fanon very similarly to her first canon appearance, looming over a town, in this case, the Yūrei Ōkoku. She was looking for criminals Hiraishin and Aku Yokoshima, only to comment on how their spiritual pressure was muddled and she couldn't get a clear read, before vanishing quickly with a Shunpo. She later reappeared when she overheard Aoi and Kyuui Kurosaki were talking about the missing man who was all over the news. After gaining the information (or lack-thereof), she called out to Jūshirō Ukitake. Rukia was less than idelighted with Aoi's nickname for her captain, "Shiro-chan". Upon hearing that Aoi and Kyuui were Ahatake Kurosaki's grandchildren, Ukitake suggested they tag along for a chance to explain the current predicament to Ahatake, an idea Rukia disproved of, thinking it was giving their targets a chance to escape. Ukitake however, assured her otherwise, saying he had Shunsui Kyōraku on the job as well. Arriving at the Kurosaki's dwelling, Rukia was introduced to Ahatake by Ukitake, and she was rather surprised at the man's last name, possibly due to the fact that it is shared by her friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. After having a talk with Shunsui over a two-way raido, Ukitake asked Rukia to the predicament they were in. They then departed, to have Rukia mention to Ukitake how she did not trust Ahatake, due to his ominous spiritual energy, though once again, Ukitake assured her. Acting on a whim, Rukia began to search for their targets spiritual pressures, and to her surprise, she found them. Immediately she and Ukitake, and Shunsui from a different direcion, pursued them, coming face to face with the enemies they were seeking. In Bleach: Ketsurui: Undisputed Defeat, continuing from the previous chapter, Rukia is effortlessly knocked down from a kick by Senmei. While being shocked at her easy defeat, Ukitake takes Rukia away, and then proceeds to back to the battlefield. The Shinigami trio's defeat was later announced on the Yūrei news, and Ahatake, Aoi, and Kyuui immediately went to fetch them. She was later healed by Megami Kirisaki, and when she was told how she was defeated, it depressed her that she had been taken down so easily. When Rukia confirmed to Ahatake that the spiritual pressures of their targets were not easy to detect, it led to Ahatake using Reiraku (spirit threads), alongside crystallized spiritual energy to track down their opponents. Rukia was then introduced to Taiki Kurosaki, who proceeded to tease her about her height, much to her chagrin. Then, Rukia, Ahatake, Taiki and Shunsui began to purse Hiraishin and Aku with Ahatake leading. Ahatake instructed them to team up, Rukia teamed with Ahatake and Taiki teamed with Shunsui. They began to attack their intended targets, Rukia opening the battle with a Shakkahō that was easily deflected at Ahatake. Working in coordination with Ahatake, Rukia unleashed a point-blank Raikōhō spell that enveloped herself, Ahatake, and Senmei. However, this attack failed to do any damage to Senmei who repelled both Ahatake and Rukia easily. She was forced to release her Shikai Sode no Shirayuki. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rukia knows the basic-levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō. However after much training by her former mentor, Kaien Shiba, her skill drastically improved. She has shown herself to be capable enough to hold her own in a battle, most notably defending herself from attacks from the 9th Espada, while he was using the expert swordsmanship skill of Kaien Shiba. Kidō Expert: Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of the Kidō, amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing, purifying, and destruction. However, as she said herself, while her Kidō skill at the Shinigami Academy were the highest of her class, the sheer power of them were just average when she joined the 13th division. Through continuous training she has greatly developed this skill. She has shown she is able to use several high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. She has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combinations, even using multiple spells simultaneously. Rukia has shown that she is capable of using a level 61 Bakudō spell and a level 63 Hadō spell consecutively, though she needs to chant the incantations for both to perform them. Her skill in Kidō has increased to the point where she can execute spells in the 80's without incantations. Enhanced Durability: As a Shinigami, Rukia has a great amount of durability. She was able to withstand being impaled by Aaroniero's Nejibana, in conjunction with his Glotonería, and finish him off before losing consciousness. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is actually powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, she was still a considerable opponent. Her strength was displayed in the Bount arc and beyond (i.e., when Ritz was controlling her, she picked up Orihime with her own two hands, able to throw her in the air, despite her size). Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She was also seen in a Gigai fighting enemies with her physical strength (kicking, punching, etc.). She is also capable of having hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, with augmented strength. During the Bount invasion, she showed herself capable of countering the swift and accurate attacks of Yoshi. Keen Intellect: Repeatedly in missions, Rukia has shown herself to be very intelligent, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with combination attacks. During her forced stay in the living world after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very resourceful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is also very knowledgeable, as shown from her high marks in the academy and her knowledge of the Soul Society's history. High Spiritual Power: Rukia's spiritual energy is personified by the element of ice. Much like Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's, but to a lesser degree. When Rukia is focused or under stress, her great spiritual energy is manifested as ice particles flowing and falling in the air. She has at times shown a measure of control of her spiritual energy affecting the surrounding area with cold and even freezing the things she touches. Rukia exerts her Spiritual Energy on her Kidō most of the times. She may also use her energy on other occasions. Nonetheless, she is capable of exerting large amounts of Spiritual Pressure. Even when Rukia was an unseated officer in the 13th Division, her skills and power were equal to those of a seated officer. Flash Steps Expert: Renji says that Rukia is also helpful and effective because of her high speed. In the anime, during her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies. Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeve of White Snow): In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. *'Shikai:' Its Shikai command is "Dance" (舞え, mae). Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions and can potentially cause a cold fog to descend upon the area. :Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki has control over ice, much like Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru, but uses it in a different manner. Like Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi and Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Sode no Shirayuki possesses more than one ability in Shikai. Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances" by Rukia. ::*'Jiyūyaku Sode no Shirayuki' (自由勝手失脚袖白雪 Free Falling Sleeve of White Snow): Upon obtaining Bankai, Sode no Shirayuki gained the ability to manifest herself in her true form, and can even manifest herself at a distance from her master, able to hear her call from wherever she is. Similar to when she was forcefully manifested by Muramasa, Sode no Shirayuki can use her own abilities independently of Rukia, and while manifested, the area within the range of her spiritual pressure freezes up, and a constant snow falls. ::*'Some no mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon): Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, a large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. Rukia appears to be able to control the size of the circle at will. ::*'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the protrusions she made in the ground. They build up and then fires toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice. ::*'San no mai, Shirafune' (参の舞・白刀, Third Dance, White Sword): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to reforge her Zanpakutō with ice particles if it is broken, piercing through objects in its path. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the battlefield. ::*'Daiyon no mai, Juhaku' (第四舞・樹白, Fourth Dance, White Tree): Rukia stabs the ground which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice then freezes the target from the base up in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. ::*'Daigo no mai, Shirawana' (第五舞・白罠, Fifth Dance, White Trap): Rukia calls out the attack name, and stabs the ground with her sword, and her spiritual energy tunnels into the ground and shoots out like a geyser, surrounded the opponent. It begins to form pillars with very thin gaps, and hardens, forming a large and very durable cage. While this technique lacks of offensive potential, it is effective for search-and-capture missions, where Rukia can detain stronger opponents within her cage and wait for reinforcements to arrive. ::*'Sora no mai, Kōshiro' (空舞・鉱石白, Sky Dance, White Crystal): Rukia calls out the name of her attack, and swings her blade in a wide arc, letting loose a flurry snow-white crystals that can pierce through nearly anything, though they can be deflected rather easily. This is Rukia's preferred "aerial attack". *'Bankai:' Isshingori no Shirayuki (一式援護白雪 All Covering Fold of White Snow): Despite having attained Bankai, Rukia is still in the 10 year Bankai training period, and as such does not use it in battle. To activate her Bankai, Rukia lets the blade fall from her hand where it proceeds to phase through the ground as if it were a pool of water, similar to her brother's Bankai. The moment Sode no Shirayuki phases in fully, the sound of a bell is heard as the area begins to freeze from the point where the Zanpakutō phased. While the area is freezing, Rukia begins to form a new blade from the ice, resembling her Shikai form in most respects, with added spikes on the tsuba, a longer ribbon from the hilt, and a purple crescent attached to said ribbon. Aesthetic changes to her outfit are minimal, a large purple sash in place of the obi. She also gains butterfly wings made of ice attached to her back which allow flight. :Bankai Special Ability: Rukia's Bankai is an extension of her already powerful Shikai. Rukia states that her Bankai allows for increased power of her Shikai techniques, while adding more powerful techniques to her Bankai. The ice created from the Bankai's release is mentally under Rukia's control, thus making the area her Bankai froze impossible to escape. While Hyōrinmaru is frequently refferred to as the most powerful Ice-type Zanpakutō in the Soul Society, Rukia states that her Bankai has the power to rival it. Her techniques in Bankai state are still referred to as dances. ::*'Shinshoku no mai, Shiroittai' (侵食舞・白一帯, Erosion Dance, White Zone): This dance stems from Rukia's control of her frozen territory. Unlike other dances, this technique does not require the sword, stemming pure from Rukia's mental control of the area. With this dance, she can completely control the area, from creating spikes, bars, shields, or whatever she pleases from the ice at hand. ::*'Hireki no mai, Makaishiro' (披歴舞・魔界白, Revealing Dance, White Hell): At the moment of stabbing an opponent, Rukia's Zanpakuto shatters at the tip of its blade, leaving it frozen to the opponent. That piece attaches to a cell, and freezes it. As that blood cell circulates, once it is pumped into the heart, the pressure caused the ice fragment to freeze the heart and shatter it once frozen, killing the opponent. ::*'Funsai no mai, Muneshiro' (粉砕舞・旨白 , Smashing Dance, White Pillar): Rukia calls out this attacks name and slams her sword into the frozen ground. This attack is unique in that it does nothing at all until the opponent makes a move. The moment they do, an ice pillar rockets out of the ground, slamming into the opponent. Other ice pillars form around the victim, spinning slowly around them in a circular fashion. Under the command "Devastate" (荒らす arasu), the pillars begin to spin faster and move in towards the opponent, crashing into them, and forming on large pillar, which shatters, killing the victim inside. This technique can be described as a more powerful version of her Shikai technique, Tsukishiro. Hollowfication Rukia possesses Hollowfication, though it is very different from that of a Vizard's. Her's functions as a seperate release for her Zanpakutō. :Release: Under the command Initiate (始める Hajimeru), Rukia is enveloped in a mass of spiritual energy, and transforms. In this form,she wears a tattered, casual white kimono with what seems to be a long-collared red cape on her back. Her eyes become cat-like and lavender, as well as her hair, and her skin becomes pale. She is barefoot and wears a golden cloth around her waist. She wields a double-edged red scythe taller than herself. She explains that after the incident where she was taken over by Homura and Shizuku, and then later freed, and fragment of their power lingered, and she nurtured it into this unique power. The Gotei 13, however, does not know of Rukia's Hollowfication, as she keeps it a secret to avoid execution. It should be noted that this form possesses slight similarities to Sode no Shirayuki's manifested form, the pale skin and the kimono, though Sode no Shirayuki's kimono remains intact. Rift Attack: Rukia swings her scythe in front of her enemy which opens a purple rift that unleashes a powerful blast of dark energy. This blast is similar in power to the Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai. Enhanced Strength: In this form, Rukia has incredible strength as she was able to completely break out of a level 61 binding spell cast by a Captain-class Shinigami, Byakuya Kuchiki. Enhanced Speed: When using this form, Rukia's speed increases to the point where she can overwhelm high level opponents with her speed. Immense Spiritual Power: In this state, Rukia's spiritual pressure becomes dark and foul, akin to that of a Hollow, and is on the level of a Captain. Her spiritual energy, similar to Ichigo's in Bankai, is colored black and outlined with another color, in her case, dark purple. Enhanced Ice Manipulation: After an intense amount of training in this form, Rukia has managed to utilize the abilities of her Sode no Shirayuki in a far more powerful manner. Her ice in this form is not white, but dark black, and the power and range of each technique is drastically increased. Trivia * Wanting to draw a Shinigami in kimono, Kubo drew Rukia - making her the first of the Bleach characters to be conceived. * According to Tite Kubo, Rukia's theme song is Wing Stock by Ashley MacIsaac. * Rukia is consistently the most popular female character in the series. In the 4th Shōnen Jump poll, she was placed as the 2nd most popular character in Bleach, with Tōshirō Hitsugaya being the 1st (and Ichigo Kurosaki placing 3rd). * Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's Zanpakutō, is the 2nd most popular Zanpakutō in a recent Bleach Poll. * In the Bleach best bout poll Rukia's fight with Aaroniero came in seventh place. * Despite obtaining Bankai, Rukia has not arisen to Captain's Position due to lack of experience with her Bankai, and lack of opening in the Captain's ranks. Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Even if you save that kid here, nothing will matter if you don't become a Shinigami! Saving him because he's right in front of you!? Don't be naïve. A Shinigami has to treat all spirits equally! You cannot just conveniently save those you can see, those you can reach. Don't save that kid with such half-heartedness. If you want to save him now... accept that you must save all spirits. To go anywhere for them... to even give your life to save them, make that kind of commitment!" * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "...If I ask, will you answer? ...It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without getting it dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk... Talk to me. Until that time, I'll wait." * (Thinking about Ichigo Kurosaki) "Whether I like him, whether I hate him, it's just all so troublesome. Love, companionship and friendship... it's nothing but trouble." * "When the time comes when I have to leave, I have to cut myself off from them all. Love, companionship and friendship. It's troublesome. It's really, really nothing but a saddening emotion. All Shinigami shouldn't have these unnecessary feelings. What kind of disgraceful behaviour is this... Rukia Kuchiki?" * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Don't even try to move one step from there. If you try to follow me... I'll never forgive you!" *"We must not shed tears. That is the defeat of the body by the heart. Because, for us, this thing called 'the heart' can become nothing less than proof that one's existence is superfluous." *"I'm not scared. I'm content with my life. Meeting Renji and the others, adopted by Nii-sama, Kaien-dono's guidance, then Ichigo's attempted rescue. No pain, no sadness, no regrets. There is nothing for my heart to linger in this world. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. And goodbye." * (To Orihime Inoue) "In a battle, the ones who get in the way are not the ones that lack power, but the ones that lack resolve." *(Flashback) "At that time I was consumed by a single insecurity. From the start, I had little talent with a sword. My Kidō grades were good when I was in the Shinō Academy, but even that was average among the Gotei divisions. Was it really alright for me to be here? Where does my heart lie? Why am I here in the Gotei divisions?" * (To Aaroniero Arruruerie) "I remembered where the heart lies. What's inside you is indeed Kaien's spirit body, but... Kaien is not there... Kaien... left his heart with me!" * "I know the loneliness of being a prisoner. I know the joy you feel when your friends come to rescue you and the fear of them being injured and defeated." * (To Renji Abarai about Ichigo) "I...I was the one who dragged him into this!! It's my fault he died!! Since it's my fault he died...! Is it so wrong to go to him?" * (To Aaroniero Arruruerie while thinking he's Kaien) "I...I did take your life Kaien. I think that sin is something that will never vanish, no matter how many years pass. If killing me will lift your spirits even a little bit... then I will gladly offer you my life. However, I came to Hueco Mundo to save Inoue... my friend. Until I rescue Inoue Orihime I cannot offer you my life no matter what you may say...!" * (To Ahatake) "Real strength, is surely something different that comes from the strength of wielding a sword. But what sort of strength would that be? That's something you'll have to figure out on your own."